Several million people fall ill with, and die of, carcinomas world-wide every year. These mortality rates have remained unchanged for many years despite intensive therapy research. Until now, patients suffering from carcinomas often have to undergo carcinoma-removing surgery or chemotherapy or radiation therapy. However, this is accompanied by very massive side-effects which then contribute to the mortality rates of patients suffering from carcinomas. Interestingly, human papillomaviruses (HPV) are associated with the development of over 5% of all cancers (Parkin and Bray, 2006). Prophylactic HPV vaccination is already available but shows no therapeutic effects in already infected people (Hildesheim et al., 2007). Thus, there is a need of novel treatment options.